pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (XY). Synopsis Arriving to Lumiose City and finding a Charmander, the group is approached by two people, who accuse them of stealing Charmander. Tierno explains what happened and the two people take them all to the lab, where they meet Prof. Sycamore. As Prof. Sycamore goes to battle X to reveal him some things, the others go to find Prof. Sycamore's friend, who can repair Trevor's Holo Caster. Chapter Plot As the group moves through Route 4, Trevor admits he discovered some things about the Mega Evolution. Trevor found out to trigger such mechanic, there needs to be a Mega Stone for the Pokémon and the Key Stone for the trainer to activate it. Trevor remembers X's Key Stone is in the ring, while Korrina had it on her glove. Trevor also has some thoughts, but X senses Trevor is thinking something. X believes Trevor is wondering if there are other Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving. Trevor confirms and X agrees to try Mega Evolving an other Pokémon. As they reach the gates of Lumiose City, X gives Chespin the Mega Stone and activates his Key Stone. Nothing happens, so Trevor wonders it is either Chespin cannot Mega Evolve or it just isn't an official member of X's team. X disagrees and enters the tent, claiming any Pokémon with him would suffer. Y replies X is just stubborn, but notice Chespin looking something. A Charmander is on the field and falls down for a nap. However, its tail lits the flowers on. To stop the fire, Y has her Froakie release frubbles to douse the fire and succeeds. Chespin and Froakie visit Charmander and seeing them all, Y and Shauna believe these Pokémon know each other before. Trevor thinks Charmander is the same one as Prof. Sycamore's, remembering Sycamore was always accompanied by it during their Holo-Cast talkings. Trevor takes Charmander for X to Mega Evolve it, but is stopped by Y. As the group starts bickering, they are being watched by two masked people. As the group arrives to Lumiose City, they are amazed how large and crowded the city is. The group wishes they can realize their dreams here. Trevor wishes he knows where Prof. Sycamore's lab is, since he never actually met Sycamore in person. Trevor explains when he was visting the library to read an article, he could not find it and posted a thread about it on the web. After some time, Prof. Sycamore stumbled upon Trevor's thread and soon they exchanged the Holo Caster numbers. They talked with each other through the Holo Caster about various topics. X asks if they can really trust Sycamore, since they were attacked at various places, doubting Lumiose City will be any different. X states he will stay on this spot, but Y protests, reminding the enemy is after him, but X just lets them go on if they trust the professor. Y reminds him of the rule they must not abandon their friends, but X reminds her they shouldn't trust strangers. Y is very angry, since Trevor knows the Professor. Suddenly, two masked people appear, accusing them of stealing Charmander. They swoop down and take Charmander. Tierno is insulted and uses his roller skates to catch up with them, then jumps and takes Charmander. The people are amazed, but Tierno clarifies they found Charmander and it followed them. The people apologize and take them to the lab. At the lab, the group is greeted by Prof. Sycamore, who is glad to see Trevor alive and well. Sycamore is pleased Charmander has been returned, since it fled from his lab. Sycamore asks the children can they trust him. X confirms this, since only Trevor knows Prof. Sycamore. Sycamore understands, seeing neither Froakie nor Chespin are part of their teams. X believes any Pokémon with him would get injured and run off. Sycamore doesn't doubt X's words, but wonders if X can really change, for even if there is a problem, there is always a solution to it - a choice that can change things. Sycamore thinks they would be more secure if they stay and be protected from any attacks. Sycamore decides to battle X, using Charmander against X's Chespin. X yells he only uses his Kangaskhan, but Sycamore reminds him this is his lab and he sets the rules. After writing the rules, Sycamore, even if not a mighty trainer, claims he can show something to X through a battle. Sycamore asks of Trevor to go to a Café, where an old acquaintance can repair his Holo Caster. As they wait, Trevor, Tierno, Shauna and Y analyze the photos, but find nothing new. However, Y notices a photo of a silhouette and realize that is not a villager of Vaniville Town. They are approached by Sycamore's friend, Lysandre. Trevor is nervous, wondering if some things just come if they have strong thoughts out that. As X and Sycamore battle, Xerosic arrives at a tree, surprised it was easy to find it. Xerosic finds himself to find Xerneas in its tree form. Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 2 chapters